Unexpected Future
by Steph-DaughterOfTheNite
Summary: The third installment in my "Unexpected" series. Caitlyn Diamond is now fifteen years old and having to deal with living up to the famed Diamond name. With everything happening, its certainly not what Lilly and James expected their daughter to go through.
1. Introduction

I was one of many kids that were supposed to live up to our parent's status. I was the oldest of five kids in my immediate family. Before I go on, I should introduce myself. I'm Caitlyn Diamond. I call myself CJ, incorporating my first and middle name. I don't go by Caitie because I have an Aunt Katie, well, she's not really my Aunt, but I've been calling her that since I was little. She's actually my second cousin. But anyways, back to what I was saying. I'm the oldest of five. I'm fifteen, I look like both my parents, more like my father, James Diamond. Yes, James Diamond of Big Time Rush. I have brown hair that goes to mid back, tan skin like my mother with her hazel eyes. Mostly everything else, I look like my father.

I have two sisters and two brothers. My brother Liam is ten, My brother Nick is eight, along with my sister Ella since they're twins, and my youngest sister, Evalina is six. In my extended family, there is my cousins Keenan and Bella Knight, there's also Carlos Jr. and Naomi Garcia, my half-sister Skylar and her brother Jackson Mitchell. You may be confused as to why Skylar has a different last name than I do. It's because my mom became a surrogate for my Uncle Logan and his first wife, Val and Val couldn't carry or produce children. So, my mom used her…eggs and Uncle Logan's swimmers and there resulted Skylar.

Anywho, all of us kids' parents, well, at least our dads were Big Time Rush. My mom also had a musical career, and then apparently I came along. I was the only one in high school as every one of the other kids were in elementary school. I, like my parents, was musically gifted. I was in my high school's top choir, which, my mom so happened to teach. I was great and everyone knew it. I wasn't popular, but I did have numerous questions about my dad being the great James Diamond. I came home from school one afternoon and was greeted by my younger siblings.

"CJ!" I giggled and picked up my littlest sister, Evalina.

"Hi Evie." I kissed her cheek. And my other three siblings hugged my legs.

"Is dad working late again?" I asked my mom.

"Yeah. Your Uncle Kendall is coming over with Keenan and Bella for dinner tonight. Taylor's working the overnight shift at the nursing home."

I smiled. "Sweet. What are we having for dinner?"

"I was thinking maybe burgers on the grill."

"Ooh. Sounds yummy." I smiled, setting Evalina down as she went to go play with Ella. I headed upstairs to do my homework. My room had changed much since I was younger. Most of my room now was covered in pictures of me and my friends, and me and my family. There were pictures of me holding Skylar as well. There were many things relating to my love of music along with pictures of Big Time Rush and a picture of my dad and me on the last tour he and my uncles ever went on. I had Christmas lights hung up in my room, which was now a teal color instead of the pink I once had as a younger girl. I sat on my bed and pulled out my homework.

About an hour later I heard my mom call out, "Caitie! Kendall is here!"

I closed my algebra book and dashed downstairs. "Uncle Kendall!" I hugged him tightly. Kendall was my mom's cousin, so, he was my second cousin, but I've been calling him Uncle Kendall since as long as I remember.

"Hey CJ." He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Hi CJ!" Keenan and Bella said together. I smiled and hugged both of them. They then ran off to go play with my younger siblings.

"So how's school going CJ?"

"Great. High school is interesting especially when you're the daughter of James Diamond from Big Time Rush." I laughed.

Uncle Kendall chuckled and smiled. "I bet. But you're such a talented young lady. You're lucky to have parents like Lilly and James."

I smiled. "They are really great parents. I couldn't ask for anyone better. "

"Just four more years and Keenan will be in high school. Time flies."

"He looks so much like you Uncle Kendall."

"I know. Bella looks like Taylor. It's nuts. And you my dear look like both of your parents, mostly like your father though."

I blushed. "So I've been told. I've been told I have my mom's eyes and skin complexion though"

"You're very beautiful though baby girl." Kendall smiled.

I blushed. "Thanks Uncle Kendall."

He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Welcome baby doll." My mom came in with the burgers a little later and we all ate dinner and it was a good start to my weekend.


	2. Best Friend and Talk with Dad

The following week was my spring break and I was going to the Waterway Waterpark with my best friend, Tori. We had been best friends since about fifth grade. "Mom! Have you seen my flip flops?"

"No Caitlyn."

I groaned and changed into my bikini. Tori was coming to get me in twenty minutes. I pulled on a pair of shorts over my bikini bottoms and grabbed my bag filled with my sunscreen, towel and other stuff I needed for the waterpark. I slipped on a crappy pair of flip flops and headed downstairs. I checked my phone and saw a text from Tori.

_Here. Btws, Colton is coming with ;)_

I eeped and my mom walked by me. "What's so exciting missy?"

"Tori's here. Gotta go. Love you!" I kissed my mom's cheek and headed out the door. Colton was my crush. He was a sophomore and extremely hot. He was in choir with me and he was perfect. He had blonde hair that was styled just perfectly, and beautiful brown eyes. I jumped in the car and smiled at Tori.

"We going to go pick him up?"

"Of course CJ…" Tori grinned. Tori was beautiful. She had bright red hair, tan skin and brown eyes. Her parents were both doctors and worked with Uncle Logan. Of course she was rich. I mean, my dad was the head of Rocque Records, and my mom was a teacher, we didn't have as much money as Tori's family did, but we still had money I guess. She had three older siblings, one brother who was a senior, a sister who was a junior and another brother in college. Luckily in Cali, we could get our license at fifteen, so that's how she drove. We drove for about ten minutes and then arrived at Colton's house. Tori honked her horn.

"Shut up, I'm coming!" Colton shouted out his window and he came out a few minutes later. My heart skipped a beat. He was perfect. I doubted he would ever like me. Tori, I could see, me? Never. He hopped in the backseat. "Hey Tori, hey CJ."

"Hi Colton." I smiled.

"Alright! Let's get to the water park." Tori laughed and she cranked the radio and a song by Big Time Rush came on. I stopped. It was one of my favorite songs that they recorded, it was 'Blow Your Speakers' "Hey! It's your dad's band Ceej."

I nodded. "It is." I listened to the song, but I was so sick of whenever Big Time Rush was mentioned, they had to talk to me and be like 'it's your dad' or 'what is he doing now?' and it went on and on. I was kind of glad my siblings weren't old enough to be bothered with the questions.

After the song ended, a couple of other oldies came on and we pulled into the parking lot. "Let's go have some fun." I smiled and we got out and had a blast. We stopped for lunch at one of the concession stands in the water park.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll leave you two alone." Tori smiled and I glared at her as she skipped off.

"So, you having fun?" I asked Colton shyly.

"Yeah. I'm having fun, it's nice to get out of the house. I'm pretty sure my mom would have been bugging me if I didn't get out during break." Colton chuckled.

I smiled. "I just like getting to hang with Tori. She's my best friend."

"Obviously. You two do everything together." Colton smiled

I laughed. "Yeah. I mean its great hanging out with you too. We never really talk except in choir."

"Yeah, I know. You know…most people think you're in honors choir because your mom is the teacher."

I sighed. "I know. They don't understand I guess that I got in on my own."

Colton hugged me. "Well, if it helps, I think you're a great singer. You got your parents vocal talent."

I half smiled. "Thanks."

After coming back home, I changed into comfy clothes and my dad saw me with the frown on my face that had been there since I got back. "Hey baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Hi daddy. I'm just…I don't know, sick of having people wanting me to live up to your last name."

My dad hugged me. "Caitlyn Diamond, you just be yourself. You don't have to live up to my fame that I had a long time ago. You are just you, perfect the way you are, and if people ask about me, or Kendall, Logan and Carlos, or BTR, just tell them it's not their business."

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome." He kissed my head and held me. I was so thankful for my dad. He was my favorite man. Always would be. I could see why my mom fell in love with him. He was sweet, kind, caring, knew all the right words and he was a looker.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you and mom are so young compared to most parents with kids my age?"

My dad stroked my hair. "Well, when we were a little bit older than you, it was a few months after your mom and I started dating, and our musical careers were hitting a high, and your mom called me while she was on tour, and told me she was pregnant. She was seventeen, and I was too. I told her that we'd take care of it, and she talked me out of it. Nine months later, you were born."

"I didn't ruin your lives did I?" I looked up at my dad.

"Oh God no baby. You made our lives better. I don't regret a single thing that happened."

I half smiled. "Really?"

"Caitlyn Jamie Diamond, don't you doubt it for one moment. Your mom and I love you so much. We don't regret a single thing that happened to us. You are one of our greatest blessings."

I smiled, hugging my dad. "Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome baby doll."

I smiled, happy that my family loved me the way they did. I was so glad that my dad told me I only had to be myself and not live up to his fame. I just wanted to be a normal teenage girl. But, I could never leave the Diamond last name. But, I was also glad I was a Diamond. I had great parents.


	3. You Havent Seen The Last of Me

During the rest of my spring break, I spent most of my time with Tori and a couple days with Colton. Him and I were beginning to know each other better. He was just so cute. But, I'd never stand a chance. The following Monday at school, I was at my free period and one of the popular girls, who knew I was in honors choir, came up to me. "Hey Diamond." She called out.

"What do you want Leighton?" I asked, turning around to face her.

Leighton put her hands on her hips and looked at me. "You know you're only in honors choir cause your mom is the teacher. We all know it. There's no way you're as vocally talented as your dad or mom."

I clenched my fists at my side. "I am in honors choir because I made it in on my own, not because my mom is the teacher!"

"Like I said, there's no way you're as vocally talented as your parents. The very talented James Diamond and the talented Lilly Diamond."

I rolled my eyes, my fists still at my side. My daddy always told me not to throw the first punch. "You wanna bet?"

"I wanna hear you sing and we'll see." Leighton smirked.

I shrugged, "Alright." I thought of one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite movies, 'Burlesque'

"_**Feeling broken**_

_**Barely holding on**_

_**But there's just something so strong**_

_**Somewhere inside me**_

_**And I am down but I'll get up again**_

_**Don't count me out just yet**_

_**I've been brought down to my knees**_

_**And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking**_

_**But I can take it**_

_**I'll be back**_

_**Back on my feet**_

_**This is far from over**_

_**You haven't seen the last of me**_

_**You haven't seen the last of me**_

_**They can say that**_

_**I won't stay around**_

_**But I'm gonna stand my ground**_

_**You're not gonna stop me**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**You don't know who I am**_

_**Don't count me out so fast**_

_**I've been brought down to my knees**_

_**And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking**_

_**But I can take it**_

_**I'll be back**_

_**Back on my feet**_

_**This is far from over**_

_**You haven't seen the last of me**_

_**There will be no fade out**_

_**This is not the end**_

_**I'm down now**_

_**But I'll be standing tall again**_

_**Times are hard but**_

_**I was built tough**_

_**I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of**_

_**I've been brought down to my knees**_

_**And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking**_

_**But I can take it**_

_**I'll be back**_

_**Back on my feet**_

_**This is far from over**_

_**I am far from over**_

_**You haven't seen the last of me**_

_**No no**_

_**I'm not going nowhere**_

_**I'm staying right here**_

_**Oh no**_

_**You won't see me begging**_

_**I'm not taking my bow**_

_**Can't stop me**_

_**It's not the end**_

_**You haven't seen the last of me**_

_**Oh no**_

_**You haven't seen the last of me**_

_**You haven't seen the last of me"**_

I finished, and people clapped and Leighton stood there, speechless. She walked off and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she walked away. I was so proud of myself. Showed her. Little bitch. After the clapping had ceased, there was still some clapping. "Very nice Diamond."

I turned and there was Colton, and I blushed. "Thanks Colton."

"You're welcome." He smiled at me, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I kept blushing and he hugged me. Damn. So close to maybe having my first kiss. "I have to get going but, text me after school?"

I nodded. I felt so proud of myself for standing up to Leighton. She deserved to be slapped though. Or drop kicked. One or the other. That afternoon as I headed home, I couldn't wait to tell my parents what happened, they would be proud of me for standing up for myself. Or so I hoped.


	4. Hawk, Texting, and Mom

That afternoon when I got home, my dad and the kids were the only ones there. "Dad! I'm home!" I called out. My dad walked out, holding Evalina in his arms.

"Hey baby girl. How was school?"

"Good, until Leighton came, then it got bad, but then it got good again." I shrugged.

"Woah, wait, Leighton who?" my dad asked, setting Eva down and she ran to go play with Ella.

"Leighton Hawk."

My dad looked stunned for a moment and I wondered what the hell could make him so stunned. It looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Um dad?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"You ok? You look like you'd seen a ghost."

"Hawk you said?"

"Yeah, why's that so shocking?"

"Because, back when your uncles and I were BTR, and we were recording, Hawk, another man like Gustavo, except a lot eviler, and wanted to crush us as a band because him and Gustavo were rivals. He took me for a little bit after Griffin canceled our first concert and Hawk tried to make me into something I wasn't."

"Oh. So, he basically decided to ruin your life?"

"He tried, but didn't succeed. This girl must be his granddaughter or something."

I nodded slowly. "Ok…"

"Caitlyn, do not get involved with her. Stay away from her. You hear me?"

"Yes daddy. I don't even like her anyway. But, she told me I only got into honors choir cause mom's the teacher."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her I got in on my own doing, and she said there was no way I was as vocally talented as you and mom."

"I asked her if she wanted a bet and she told me she wanted to hear me sing, so I sang, and she walked off after people started clapping."

My dad chuckled. "My girl." He kissed my cheek and hugged me. I smiled softly and headed up to my room to do my homework. I laid on my bed and set my phone on my nightstand as I started my English homework. I ran my fingers through my hair as I heard my phone go off.

I picked it up and saw it was Colton who had sent me a text.

_Hey Diamond, what u up 2?_

I sent back:_**English hw. Ugh. You?**_

_Algebra. _

_**Ew. **_

_I know. I wanted to take a break to see how you were (:_

_**Aw thanks =)**_

_Oh no prob. You sang beautifully today btw_

_**Thanks.**_

_Welcome. Well, I suppose I shall let you get back to homework :P_

_**Haha igght.**_

_Ttyl beautiful (:_

I smiled and replied back before turning my phone on silent so I wouldn't be bothered while doing my homework. A few minutes, or what seemed like minutes anyways, my mom called out, "Caitlyn! Supper!"

"Coming!" I shouted, closing my history textbook and headed downstairs so that I could eat. There was countless chitter chatter at the table, asking about school and whatnot. I didn't talk much, so I let my siblings talk about their days rather than mine. After dinner I went out to the back porch and sat on our porch swing. I looked at the play set that I played on so many times as a kid.

I sometimes wished my siblings weren't so much younger than me. I would love if Ella or Eva were a little closer to my age so I could have a girl to talk to other than my mom, not that I didn't love my mom, cause I did, I just wondered what possessed my parents to wait so long to have a kid after me. But then I was kind of glad that Liam wasn't a teenager. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and I heard the sliding door open and saw my mom. "Hey mom"

"Hey Caitlyn, what are you doing out here?" she sat down next to me.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life."

My mom giggled a little. "You sound exactly like me."

I half smiled. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Haha. I think it's a good thing baby." She smiled and reached over, stroking my hair. I leaned over and laid on her like I used to when I was a kid.

I smiled softly. I felt the comfort I did when I was a little girl. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you ever wish Liam and them were closer to my age?"

My mom giggled a little bit. "Baby, when Liam was born, most people would just be getting married or having their first kid. We already had you, and we were ok with that. I'm ok with you being the oldest, you can set a good example for them."

"Do you ever feel I ruined you and dad's lives? Dad said I didn't."

"Caitlyn Jamie, you didn't at all! You made our lives better. Even though it was tough at times, you were still one of the greatest things ever to happen to me."

"What was the first?"

"Marrying your dad."

I smiled. "Tell me how you and dad met."

"But, you've heard it before."

"Tell me again."

"Alright. Well, I first met your father when I was ten years old and visiting my cousin Kendall, and there was this dorky kid wearing glasses and braces reading a book. I thought he was cute and while the few days I visited, I became friends with him, and I had a kid crush on him, and I told him I liked him, and he didn't say anything, so when my family went back to Missouri, I didn't talk to him and when I was seventeen, I moved to L.A to pursue a dream of becoming a singer and went to live with my aunt and cousins, Kendall and Katie, and little did I know, your father lived there too, and all my old feelings began to resurface, and soon enough, we began dating and I was stuck with him for life, and I wouldn't change anything that happened."

I smiled and sat up. "I love you and dad so much mom." I hugged her.

"I love you too baby." She hugged me back and kissed my cheek. "Now, get up to bed. You've got school tomorrow."

"Yes mom." I smiled and headed back inside and went to bed, glad to have my parents, and glad to be alive.


	5. Visiting Family

The following weekend, we got out of school a couple days early due to a teacher's convention. Luckily, my mom didn't have to go because music teachers had their own convention earlier in the year. I was told my grandma, grandpa and aunts were coming down for the weekend, which I was stoked for. I was a year older than my aunts, Adele and Rosalie. We'd always got along as friends even though they were my aunts. I didn't call them Aunt Adele and Aunt Rosie, they were Adele and Rosie to me, but to my siblings they were aunt Adele and aunt Rosie.

I put on my shorts, a green tee , and put on a feather necklace. I put my hair in a messy bun and went outside to play with Ella and Evalina while everyone else went to go pick up the grandparents and aunts from the airport.

"Sissy?" Ella asked looking at me.

"Ya Ellie?"

"Are grandma and grandpa staying all weekend?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yes they are. And Aunt Adele and Aunt Rosie are staying too."

Ella giggled and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

I smiled and continued playing with my sisters until I heard a, "Caitlyn! We're home!" from my dad. I picked up my sisters and went inside, seeing my grandparents and aunts there.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I smiled, running to hug them.

"Hello Caitlyn. Oh, look at you. So beautiful and grown up since we last saw you." My grandma smiled at me, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "You still have your father's looks, but your mother's eyes, nose and skin tone." She chuckled.

"Oh Grandma.." I blushed.

"What? No hug for grandpa?" My grandpa teased. I laughed and hugged him.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hello darling. How have you been?"

"Good." I smiled. After conversing with my grandparents a little bit, I let my siblings have their turn. My grandpa, my mom told me was not biologically my grandfather, but, my biological grandfather, my mom said was a total ass. I hummed and went to talk to Adele and Rosalie.

"Hey Addie, Hey Rosie."

"Hi Caitlyn!" they both smiled. Adele and Rosalie were twins and the only way you could tell them apart was their hair color. Adele had freckles on her nose and Rosalie didn't. Plus, they dressed differently and that was a good thing. "How have you been?" Adele asked.

"Good. School's been good."

"Good! You know, we love to know what's going on in our niece's life." Rosalie smiled.

Sometimes, I hated them, they were a little too preppy. "Yea. How about you both. How's eighth grade?"

"Good. Can't wait to get to high school." Adele smiled.

"I bet." I muttered. I walked away from them after a little bit. I wanted so much to tell them off. They could be such brats. I didn't care that they were my aunts, they were spoiled bitches who deserved to be slapped. So hard. I sat outside and my dad came outside a little later.

"Hey baby girl."

I turned and saw my dad. "Hey daddy."

"Why are you not inside talking to Adele and Rosie or grandma and grandpa?"

"I just…Adele and Rose piss me off."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"Why do Addie and Rose pi-tick you off?"

"Because…they think they're better than me."

My dad chuckled and pulled me close stroking my hair. "baby girl, it just means you're more mature than they are."

"Wait….why aren't you inside talking with grandma and grandpa?" I looked at my dad with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, um…you see…" he started.

"Well what daddy?"

"Your grandparents can be quite the handful sometimes."

I giggled. "Oh Dad…"

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "You'll always be my princess Caitlyn."

I smiled softly. "Daddy, you'll always be the number one man ."

"I better be. Even when you're married I still better be your number one man."

"You will daddy…don't worry."

"Good. That is…if I let you get married." He chuckled.

"Dad!" I giggled and playfully slapped him. I loved my dad to death. I really did. My mom was lucky to have married such an awesome guy.

"I love you Caitlyn. " he stroked my hair.

"I love you too daddy." I really didn't care if my family called me by my birth name or not. I loved my family. All of them. Even the ones I wasn't related to, like Logan, Carlos, Alicia, Bailey, and their kids. I was technically related to Kendall. He was my second cousin.

I smiled as my dad and I chit chatted some more. It was great bonding time. I just hated that I'd have to share my room with Adele and Rosalie tonight…


	6. I Dont Want to Grow Up

That night as I had to share my room with Adele and Rosalie, I wasn't too happy. After changing into my pj's, I climbed onto my bed as they sat on the air mattress that was in my room. "So, Caitlyn, have you had any love interests?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, there is this one guy…" I started.

The both ooo'd and looked at me. "Who?" Adele asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's not like we're going to know the guy." Rosalie stated.

"Well, his name is Colton…"

"Go on…" they said together.

"He's a year older than me. We're in choir together. He's my partner in show choir too…"

"Ooo. Is he cute?" Adele asked.

"Well, ya. He's tall, blonde hair, brown eyes, a great singer. He's nice." I smiled.

"Hmm. Nice." Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah, I'd never have a chance with him though."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not as pretty as my best friend, every guy wants her, and I'm pretty sure Colton would too."

"Show us a picture of your best friend." Rosie said and I nodded, grabbing the picture that was on my nightstand. It was a metal frame that said 'Best Friends' and had a picture of me and Tori in it from the photoshoot we had that her parents paid for a couple of months ago for Tori's birthday.

Adele and Rosie looked over the photo for a few minutes, looked at each other and then at me. "She's pretty, but, you are so much prettier!"

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are just saying that because you're my aunts."

"No, no, it's true!" Rosalie said

I nodded slowly as they handed the picture back to me. I set it back down on my nightstand where the only other picture was one of me and my parents on my fifteenth birthday. I had numerous other pictures all over my room, but my two most treasured were the two I had on my nightstand. My pictures were one of my favorite things about my room. I had tons of pictures of me and my siblings. Some of the pictures were ones that my parents had taken when I was younger like there were ones of me and Liam when he was a baby and on his second birthday and on Christmas, and ones of me and the other ones too.

I had a couple of me and Skylar too, she was my half-sister and I remember when I found out she was my half-sister. I was pissed at first that they had kept such a thing from me for so long, but, I guess I understood more now that I was older. We didn't hear much from Uncle Logan's first wife any more. She didn't even show up for Skylar's birthday parties. But, Sky looked so much like Logan, and you could tell she was my mom's daughter because of the skin tone, nose and every other gentle feature of hers. She had Logan's eyes and hair though.

I sighed and looked over to Adele and Rosalie, who had passed out. I pulled the covers over me as I looked around my room, a lot of memories were in this room. There were pictures of me and Kendall, Logan and Carlos when I was little and one of me and them on my birthday. I sighed and felt a tear go down my cheek. I didn't want to grow up. I was almost sixteen. Well, I would be in 9 months. It was about mid-April and Liam's birthday had just passed, he was eleven now, I couldn't believe it. And then Eva's birthday was coming up too. I sighed again. I really didn't want to grow up. At all.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bedroom, I assumed everyone was downstairs eating breakfast or something. I shrugged and I got up, and went to go shower. After getting out of the shower and went and got dressed, braided my hair, and headed downstairs to see what and where everyone was or doing.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom and grandma talking. "Good morning Caitie-bug." My grandma smiled at me.

"Morning grandma." I smiled and sat next to them. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Grandpa and your dad took the kids to the pier to go to the carnival." My mom said, smiling.

I nodded slowly. "Cool."

"What's wrong baby? You seem down." My mom said, reaching over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine. Just did a lot of thinking before I went to bed last night."

"Oh boy, now you are beginning to sound a lot like me." My mom teased.

I giggled. My mom always seemed to put a smile on my face. Her and my dad. I wouldn't trade them for the world, they were the best parents in the whole world. They knew how to cheer me up when I was sad or anything.

"So, since I have my lovely daughter and granddaughter for the day…what should we do?" my grandma asked, a smile on her face.

We ended up spending the day shopping and just hanging out and chatting. It was a great day. I didn't want it to end.

_**A/N: Sorry its so short! Had writer's block and couldn't figure out what to do with it. **_


	7. Sweet Sixteen

The next couple of months flew by and before I knew it, it was a couple days before my sweet sixteen. Eva had her birthday shortly after Liam and now she's seven. And Nick and Ella had their birthday, so they now were nine and I was going to be sixteen. My parents kept asking me if I wanted a big party since I was turning sixteen and I said no. I wanted just a family and close friends kinda party. I wanted Logan, Carlos and Kendall to be there with their families. I wanted Tori and Colton to be there since they were my closest friends, and since it was California and we didn't get any snow, it was going to be an outdoor cookout.

"I can't believe it, my little girl is turning sixteen." My dad said one night as we took our nightly daddy-daughter walks .

I smiled softly. "I'm still going to be your baby girl daddy."

My dad smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I know. "

I smiled and leaned into him, I loved my dad more than anything in the world. We started our nightly walks after I started eighth grade because I wanted to get out of the house and dad wanted to get away from screaming kids. Not that I blamed him. It was usually Liam that picked fights with the others. "Dad?"

"Yeah Caitie?"

"Did you and mom ever plan on having as many kids as you do now?"

"Well baby girl, you were definitely a surprise." He chuckled. "But, we'd planned on having three. And we had no idea that Nick and Ella were going to be twins because your mother certainly did not look pregnant with twins. And Evalina was kinda a surprise too. But, I wouldn't trade any of you for the world. Your mom and I love you guys so much."

I smiled softly. "Daddy, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby girl." My dad said as we got home. My mom was putting away dishes from supper and she looked at us.

"Have a nice walk?"

I nodded and my dad went over to her and kissed her cheek. "Of course. We always do." My parents were the cutest couple ever.

"I'm going to head up to my room."

"Alright baby. Love you." My mom said, blowing me a kiss.

"Love you too." I smiled, 'catching' her kiss and putting it on my cheek. As I went up to my room, I sat on my bed and pulled out the book I was reading. I fell asleep a few hours later.

The next couple of days flew by and before I knew it, it was my birthday. I woke up groggily that morning and went to go shower to get ready for the day and wake myself up. After I got out of the shower I decided to wear something cute since it was my birthday after all. I stood with my bathrobe on and a towel in my hair in front of my closet. "No idea what to wear…" I muttered under my breath.

I finally decided on a blue polka dotted tank top and some dark blue shorts. I slipped on my favorite pair of TOMS and put in some diamond studs Nana Diamond had bought me for my fifteenth birthday. I lightly curled my hair and did my makeup to match my outfit. I sprayed myself with my favorite body mist and headed downstairs.

"Happy Birthday!" my younger siblings all rushed at me and hugged me.

"Thanks guys."

"You look pretty Caitie!" Ella smiled at me.

"Thanks Ella-bean!" I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Alright guys, let mommy and daddy say happy birthday now." My mom smiled as she came over to me to give me a hug. "Happy birthday baby doll." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"Happy birthday baby girl." My dad smiled, hugging me close.

"We have something for you." My mom smiled as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Cant it wait til later?" I giggled.

"Nope! Have to open it now." My dad grinned.

"Alright." I smiled and my mom handed me a small box. I opened it and inside was the most beautiful, silver locket I had ever seen. "It's beautiful." I gasped.

"Open it." My mom smiled.

I opened the locket and inside there was a picture of me as a baby in one side and in the other was a picture of my parents holding me in the hospital when I was a newborn. I smiled, tears threatening to come out of my eyes. "I love it."

"There's one more thing on the back of the locket." My dad said.

I closed it and looked at the back. It was engraved and said, 'Caitlyn, you'll always be our baby girl. Love, mom and dad.'

I smiled and hugged them both. "I love it you guys. Thank you."

"You're welcome." My mom said.

"You want to put it on for me daddy?" I asked and my dad nodded, placing the necklace on me. I smiled. It was one of the best birthday gifts I had ever received. After eating breakfast and a couple of hours later, my birthday guests started to arrive. First, it was Tori and Colton.

"Happy birthday Cait!" Tori hugged me.

"Thanks Tori." I smiled, hugging her back.

"Happy Birthday Caitlyn!" Colton smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Colton." I smiled and led them outside to where the party was. A few minutes later, Uncle Kendall, Aunt Taylor and the kids arrived.

"Happy birthday Caitie-bug!" Kendall hugged me.

"Thanks Uncle Kendall." I smiled, hugging him and Aunt Taylor hugged me next.

"Happy sweet sixteen hun." She kissed my cheek and then I bent down to hug Keenan and Bella.

"Happy birthday." Bella said smiling. Good God, she looked like Aunt Taylor.

"Thanks Bells." I smiled and Keenan hugged me next. Everyone came sooner or later and wished me a happy birthday.

My party was super fun, even if it was just family and two of my friends. When the cake came out, it was my favorite, ice cream cake. All of my presents were the best and I loved hanging out with everyone. Later that night, Colton came back and hopped over the fence that was in our backyard to keep the kids from running into our neighbor's lawn.

"Hey Caitlyn."

I jumped. "Jesus! Hi Colton. Did you forget something?"

"Actually, I did. I forgot to give you your birthday present."

I looked at him and he came by the porch swing and sat next to me. "What is it?"

"This." He leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first. It was my first kiss! His lips were so soft…I kissed him back, still not knowing what I was doing cause I was a bit awkward. He pulled back and smiled. "Happy birthday Caitie."

I blushed and grinned. "Th..thanks."

"See you later." He grinned. "I'll text you."

I nodded and smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night." He smiled and left.

I giggled and walked inside and up to my room. It for sure, was the best birthday I had ever had.


	8. In the Dog House

**A/N: Alcohol References and language.**

_**James POV**_

After my baby girl's party, I decided to go out with the guys. It had been awhile since we had done anything together, just the four of us. Lilly, Bailey, Taylor and Alicia were all kind enough to let us go out. I knew Caitlyn wouldn't get mad because she actually liked being alone. I think she got that from both me and Lilly. I always kept a picture of me, Lils and Caitlyn when she was a newborn in my wallet. It was the same picture Lilly and I had put into the locket we bought for her.

"Dude, let's go!" Carlos said smiling.

I chuckled. "Alright. Moe's?"

"Of course Moe's! We haven't been there in years, but its badass." Kendall chuckled.

"I'm glad to get away from the kids for a bit." Logan said.

"At least you only have two dude. I have four little ones to take care of. Caitlyn can handle herself pretty well on her own."

"Caitlyn is very mature for sixteen. Are you sure she doesn't mind you going out on her birthday?" Logan asked.

"I think she had enough of me and Lilly smothering her for the day. I think she'd like to be alone." I smiled.

We all aimlessly chit chatted until we arrived at our favorite bar, Moe's. We had all gone here at least a few times, maybe once after each of our kids were born to have a celebratory beer. Today, well, the rest of today was a guy's night.

"Hey boys. Haven't seen you around in maybe six years." Moe, the owner, said to us.

We all chuckled. "Yeah, been busy with our families." Kendall smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you four." Moe smiled. "First round is on me."

"Seriously? Thanks man." I smiled and ordered a Busch Lite. The guys ordered their drinks and then afterwards we ordered some shots of jaeger which, probably was a bad idea because the saying goes 'liquor before beer and you're in the clear' however, we totally threw that out the window and got drunk. I hadn't gotten drunk since…the reunion tour in Vegas. A couple hours later we were totally trashed.

"Guys…I th..I think..we…sh..should g..go." I stuttered.

"None…none of us can drive home." Logan said.

"We…w..we can try!" Carlos proclaimed.

"What…what if ..of..if..we..get…p…p..pulled over?" Logan asked.

"Fuck it." Kendall said. The three of us looked at each other and then back at the guy that we called 'leader' back in our youth. Was he crazy? I did need to get home or Lilly was going to chew my ass out. We ended up driving home…but, got stopped by the cops.

"Fuck." I said under my breath.

The cop came to the window and I rolled it down. "Sir, do you know why I stopped you?"

I shook my head. "No sir I do not."

"License and registration please." I nodded and handed him my license and grabbed the registration for my car and handed it to him. "Stay here." He ordered.

"We're screwed!" Logan cried.

The officer came back a few minutes later and looked at me. "Alright Mr. Diamond…you are clear."

"Thanks." I smiled.

He looked at me again. "Have you been drinking?"

"Uhm…just a little." He made us all get out and say the alphabet and try walking in a straight line. We failed and he took us off to jail.

I groaned as we got into the police station. I got to make my one free phone call first. I called Lilly.

"_Hello?"_

"hi baby."

"_James! Where are you? Do you know what time it is!"_

"Baby…I got arrested. I'm in jail. I was drunk driving. Come help me."

"_Jesus Christ…James, I'll be right there."_

"Thanks baby. I love you." I hung up and soon Lilly showed up, a pissed off look on her face. I knew she was pissed. I hardly ever drank, and if I did, it was a glass of wine with her. She paid my bail and I was clear to leave. The other guys' wives came and bailed them out too. I could tell all four of us were in the dog house tonight. We called the towing company to take my car back to the house, and thankfully, they did.

"James Nicholas Diamond! You should have called me! You know that's the rule if either of us go out and drink!" Lilly bitched at me.

"Lilly, baby, I'm sorry." I pleaded. We ended up arguing back and forth the entire way home and she told me I could sleep on the couch tonight. When we got home, I sighed and went into the closet we hand in the hall and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and went to the couch. I sighed as I laid on the couch. Lilly and I hardly got into fights and this was a big one. I'm pretty sure this was something she wasn't going to forget easily.

The next morning I called the guys to see what their wives had said. They said they all were sentenced to the couch too. Shit, we were all in deep trouble. But, I only hoped Lilly would forgive me in time.


	9. Party Problems

After my birthday, the school year seemed to fly by. Colton and I had been sneaking around, making out and started dating. My dad was kind of upset that his baby girl was dating, but he couldn't help it. At the end of the school year, I got invited to go to this end of the school year party because I was Colton's girlfriend. Apparently the usually didn't invite freshman.

The night of the party I had no idea what to wear. I wanted to look cute for Colton and I wanted to make a good impression. I hoped there wouldn't be drinking cause, I'm pretty sure my parents would kill me. I had lied to my parents earlier that day saying Colton was taking me out on a date tonight so they wouldn't question why I was getting all dressy.

I decided on a white tube top and some shorts. I decided not to wear my locket because I was afraid I'd lose it. I put in some black drop earrings and put on a necklace with an owl pendant and my grey TOMS again, did my makeup, grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

After Colton had picked me up, we headed to the party. I was nervous and excited for this. When we arrived at the party, it was a big house and I could hear music blasting and see people's shadows of them dancing in the windows. "Colton, I'm nervous."

"Baby, don't be. You'll be fine." He smiled. We headed into the house and Colton was greeted by someone that I didn't know. He led me into the kitchen and got me some punch. I smiled.

"Thanks." I took a drink.. It tasted kind of funny. Maybe it was a different brand of punch I wasn't used to or something, but, it was good. I continued to drink it and suddenly I felt super happy. I had another one soon after and I began dancing with Colton and he took me upstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just follow me baby."

I nodded and he led me into a bedroom. "Colton…what are we doing in here?"

"Baby, just wait."

I was nervous. "Colton…"

Colton stopped me by kissing me. I kissed him back and he pushed me down slowly on the bed. Soon enough, our clothes were off and I tried to break free but I couldn't. "Colton…I cant do this…"

"yes you can babe. I love you so much. You're the only one for me"

I wiggled some more. "No Colton…."

"C'mon baby."

"No! Colton…I didn't know you were like this…."

"I'm a guy baby…"

I realized I had no way out of this. I was scared. I was about to lose my virginity to my boyfriend who was drunk and probably stoned. "Do…do you at least have condoms?" I asked, my voice shaky. I was on birth control, but I still wanted to know and be safe.

"Of course baby."

I nodded, tears threatening to pour from my eyes as my virginity was stolen from me. I decided to walk home after he was done because he was drunk and I didn't want to ride home with someone who was drunk. I cried my entire walk home.

When I arrived home, I walked upstairs and collapsed on my bed, crying. I decided to take a shower and wash off what I felt was dirty on me. I practically was raped and I just wanted it all to be over. Everything.

A few weeks later, I wasn't feeling too good. I hated the fact that it was my summer and I felt like poo. I honestly hoped I wasn't pregnant. My parents both had told me that they didn't want the same thing for me that happened to them. I told them that if it ever did, I would give the baby up for adoption. I certainly hoped it wasn't going to happen to me. Colton hadn't really talked to me and it was kind of pissing me off. Tori came and visited me while I felt like shit. I had told her what had happened and she wasn't happy with Colton.

I curled up in my blankets and heard a knock on my door. "Caitie?" I heard my mom's voice.

"Come in."

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. I've been throwing up…a lot and I hate it."

"You aren't running a fever. Which is weird. Baby, are you sure you aren't pregnant?"

"I hope not…Colton said he used protection."

"We should check to make sure. Hold on." My mom got up and went to the bathroom and brought back a little small box. "I always have these…just in case." She looked at me.

I nodded and took the test to my bathroom and took it. I was scared. Scared that if I was pregnant, my parents would be disappointed, scared that Colton would dump me, scared that my extended family would be disappointed and scared that Tori would stop being my friend. I decided to go wait with my mom in my room while the results came up.

"Caitlyn, just so you know, your father and I won't hate you. And neither will anyone else. And whatever your decision, we're behind you 100%." My mom smiled at me.

I nodded and went to go look at the test. I flipped it over and saw the little plus sign in the window and broke down crying. My mom came in and saw me crying and the test on the floor and hugged me. "You should tell Colton."

I nodded and texted Colton. _I'm pregnant._

_What?_

_Yeah…I thought you used protection…_

_Oh shit….I'm sry, I must have been so drunk I lied…_

_YOU LIED? Now I'm pregnant and its ur fault!_

_I'm sorry…I cant do this. _

_Ur breaking up w/ me?_

_I'm sorry Caitlyn. I cant handle the fact that I now fathered a baby._

_Is it cause your afraid it will hurt your status at school?_

_Kinda…_

_Screw you Colton. I thought you were different._

_I'm sry. R u least keeping it?_

_No. I'm going to give it up for adoption so some family who maybe cant have a baby gets one._

_Ok. _

_Bye Colton. _

_I'm so sorry Caitie. So sorry. Bye. _

My mom had left and I walked over to my bed and cried. I put my hand on my stomach. "hello little baby, I'm going to let you know right now that when you're born, you will have the best family ever…" I sighed and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Repairing a Friendship

A few months had passed and it was about mid-November and I was six months pregnant and showing. Every time I saw Colton at school, he'd glance over at me and look down to my belly and look away. I had become the star of the rumor train at school too. I was called a slut, whore, typical Hollywood teen, and anything else you could think of. The only good part was my family wasn't actually mad at me, more so at Colton. My dad wanted to kill him. My siblings were excited that a new baby was coming but I didn't have the heart to tell them it wouldn't be living with us. We had found a family that was looking to adopt that actually worked with Kendall. He said they had been trying for a few years but found out he was sterile. Their names were Ariel and Ian. I had met with them a few times and felt like they were suitable parents for my unborn baby.

That day at lunch, I decided to sit outside since I pretty much was disgraced by everyone but Tori. Colton came outside and looked at me. "Can we talk?"

"I don't know, are you just going to call me names and turn your nose up at me like everyone else?" I snapped.

Colton looked hurt. "Caitie, I'm sorry. I just…want to see how you're doing. Have you found parents for the baby?"

"Yeah. They work with my Uncle Kendall. They're really nice."

Colton nodded. "Good."

I nodded and put my hand on my stomach. "Little bugger is a mover." I said.

"C…Can I feel?"

I nodded and rolled up my shirt, exposing my pregnant belly. I grabbed his hand and put it where the baby was kicking. I heard him gasp and I looked at him. I smiled slightly. "It feels weird."

"It's amazing."

I smiled and rubbed my belly. "Ariel and Ian said they're willing to do open adoption which means I could see the baby and get pictures of the baby and updates and stuff and still be apart of its life…I want to do that."

Colton smiled. "Would…would you update me?"

I nodded. "Can we repair our friendship at least? I want to be at least friends with you at least…you are the father of my baby after all."

Colton chuckled. "Yeah." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Good. " I stood up and looked at the time. "Going to head to choir with me?"

"Sure."

Colton and I walked to choir together and the rest of that school day was pretty good. On the car ride home, my mom looked at me. "You and Colton were actually talking when you came to choir. What's going on?"

"I asked him if we could repair our friendship since he was the father of my baby." I sighed.

"What's wrong Caitie?"

"I guess a part of me is sad that I'm giving the baby up because he or she wont call me mommy."

My mom looked at me as we pulled into the driveway. "Wow, that sounds exactly what I said to your father when I was pregnant with Skylar. Caitlyn, you will always be this baby's mother. Always. And Colton will always be the father. You just wont be called mom. That will be Ariel. You are doing a good thing. They are so excited."

I nodded. "I know…"

"Honey, you will still get to see the baby if you decide to take their offer on open adoption. It will be exactly like it is for me for Skylar. I am her mother. Yes, she calls Bailey 'mom', but I am her mother and I can see her whenever. The same will go for you and your baby if you take Ariel and Ian's offer."

I nodded. I put my hands on my stomach. "Is it bad I love the baby?"

"No! Not at all. You will always love the baby. You are its mom. I love Skylar like I love all of you kids."

I nodded and felt the baby kick. "I love you too little one."

My mom smiled and we went inside. I went up to my room to do my homework. I locked my door and changed into comfy sweats and a sports bra. I don't know why, but, I had such a fascination with my bare, pregnant belly. I pulled out my English homework and my phone vibrated on bed. I looked down at a new text from an unknown number.

_What's up – Colton_

_Sitting in my room, hw_

_Fun. _

_O ya. _

_How are you feelin?_

_Fat, tired, and I still have three more months of pregnancy._

_Damn. Im sry_

_It's k. Im gunna go do my hw and shut my phone off. Ttyl._

_Ttyl._

I shut down my phone and ran my hands up my stomach as I did all my homework. I was super hungry so I grabbed a granola bar from the box that was sitting on my nightstand. I have no idea but I craved granola bars. And I normally didn't eat them before I got pregnant. I smiled at my belly and turned on my phone and texted Ariel that I wanted to take her and Ian up on their open adoption offer.

My mom came into my room with my dinner awhile later. "I know you hate to sit at the kitchen table now that you're pregnant, so I brought you dinner." It was roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans. Yum.

"Thanks mom." I smiled and she kissed my cheek and then left my room and I ate my dinner. It was so good. I hummed and went to go take a shower. Life was different that was for sure. After my shower, I decided to get ready for bed.

The next morning, I woke up and groaned, getting out of bed with my big belly was a hassle. I had a doctor's appointment today and was going to find out the sex of the baby. Ariel and Ian wanted to know so they could get the room ready. I got dressed and my mom drove me off to the doctor. Ariel and Ian were chatting aimlessly before I got called back.

"Alright Caitlyn, how are we feeling today?"

"Fat." I said.

The doctor chuckled and smiled at me. "Well, soon enough you can get back to your pre baby figure. Now, let's listen to that heartbeat and see what the baby is."

I nodded and rolled up my shirt as the doctor put the gel on my belly and put the roller around and he turned the sound on so we could hear the heartbeat. "Good, strong heartbeat." The doctor smiled. "Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" I looked at Ariel, Ian and my mom and nodded. "It's a little boy." The doctor smiled, showing us the parts. I smiled and heard Ariel talking to Ian.

"A little boy. "

The doctor smiled and printed off the ultrasound pictures and handed them to me. I handed one to Ariel and kept one for myself. After my appointment, I texted Colton.

_Found out gender of bby today. It's a boy._

_A little boy? A son?_

_Ya. I have the ultrasound picture if you wanna c it. _

_I'll come over. R u home?_

_Just about. Be home in about 5._

_Ok, I'll head over. C u soon._

As soon as I arrived home, Colton was standing outside his car. "I'll be inside." My mom smiled.

I nodded and walked over to him and dug out the ultrasound picture. "Here's the little guy." I smiled and handed it to him.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "My little boy. I can't believe it. Did you take the adoptive parents up on their offer?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Ariel was happy I decided to take that." I felt the little guy kick and smiled. "I know, just a few more months and we'll get to see you." I smiled.

The rest of the day Colton and I spent in the backyard talking about whatever and mostly the little baby. I hoped Ariel and Ian would take good care of my little guy.


	11. Welcoming a Child and Back on Track

The next three months flew by. I had just passed my seventeenth birthday a couple days ago and my mom made a comment that I was now the same age that she was when she had me. Luckily, it was still Christmas break. I hated the fact that I was super big. The little guy was very active and my doctor said I could go into labor any day now. Quite frankly, I was scared. I asked my parents if it was okay if Colton came into the delivery room with us. My mom was fine with it, dad was iffy. He still wanted to beat him up.

The night of January 4th, I was resting on my bed when I felt a sharp pain and started crying. "Mom!" I called. She came into my room and looked at me. She knew what it was. She called up Ariel and Ian and then Colton and had Kendall come over and watch then young ones and we rushed to the hospital. I was rushed into the labor and delivery room and I was crying.

"It hurts."

My mom held my hand. "I know. I know."

Colton came rushing in and looked at me. "I'm here! I'm here."

I smiled. "Hi." I gasped as a contraction hit me. Colton grabbed my other hand and held it. Ariel, Ian, and my dad were in the waiting room. My dad decided not to be in there because otherwise he'd punch Colton. The doctor came in a few minutes later to check on me.

"You're only dilated 5 cm. If you don't improve soon, we're going to have to break your water to speed it up."

"Can I at least have the epidural?"

"I'm afraid not. You have to at least be 6 cm."

"Damnit." I groaned. I was already getting sweaty. About an hour later, the doctor came back and broke my water since I had only dilated another cm. I got the epidural to kill the pain, but it didn't help much.

My mom looked at me. "I'm going to go talk to your dad and get some coffee. Will you two be ok?"

I nodded and Colton did too. He was still holding my hand. "It's almost over Cait."

"I know…I just want it to be over."

He stroked my hair and kissed my cheek. "This is really all my fault. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you that night, or lied to you about the condom. Maybe we'd still be together if I hadn't been such a douche."

"Colton it's-" I stopped as another contraction hit me. I felt the urge to push but I knew I couldn't. The doctor came back and was surprised I was ready to push. My mom wasn't back yet and I was scared.

"it's ok, I'm here." Colton said, holding my hand. I nodded and the doctor told me to begin pushing. A few minutes later, cries were heard and I started crying. The doctor wrapped him in a blanket after they cleaned him and Colton cut the cord. Ariel, Ian and my parents came in as they handed him to me.

I looked at Ariel and Ian who came over to me and Ariel started crying. I looked down at the little boy I had been carrying for nine months, he definitely was me and Colton's baby, you could tell. He had a small whisp of light brown hair and his eyes were the same brown Colton's was. I smiled and looked at Ariel and handed him to her. "Here's your son." I smiled.

She nodded and started crying and held him. "He's your son too."

"What are you going to name him?" the nurse asked.

Ariel looked at me. "Name him. You're the one who gave him to us. " she smiled.

I nodded and she sat down next to me and I stroked the little guy's cheek. "Cayden. Cayden Ryan."

Ariel smiled and nodded. "Cayden Ryan it is."

So, on the birth certificate, it said Cayden Ryan Harding, light brown hair, brown eyes, parents: Ariel and Ian Harding. The child I gave birth to was now no longer mine. The nurse nodded and took Cayden to the newborn wing. Ariel smiled and bent down to hug me. "Thank you so much Caitlyn."

I smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." I could see Colton out of the corner of my eye. Ariel and Ian left and my parents decided to go home and get some rest. Colton came over to me and I started crying.

"It's ok Cait." He held me close and stroked my hair. I decided it'd be best not to go see Cayden in the nursery.

A couple days passed and I was home and working out hardcore to get my figure back and it worked. I was back to pre-baby body and school had started up again and I was swarmed with questions like "How's the baby?'' "Did it hurt?" "Did you keep it?" and they just kept coming at me. I told them that the baby's name was Cayden and he was probably very happy with his new parents.

I had gotten back to my normal self and everything seemed back to normal. Colton and I were friends again and tori felt bad for ditching me while I was pregnant and we were working on our relationship.

"You know, it's a good thing you did giving Cayden up for adoption." My dad said stroking my hair one night as we sat downstairs on the couch.

"I know, and I'm actually really happy about it, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"Have Ariel and Ian sent you any news?"

"They sent me a letter saying how big Cayden was getting along with a picture. Daddy, he looks like Colton." I giggled.

He chuckled. "Well, you certainly did a good thing by giving him up and going to live your life as a teenager."

I nodded. "I know I made the right choice and I'm happy with the choice I made."

"Good. I am too."

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

"I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

My dad and I continued to talk about what had gone on and I was so happy I was getting my life back on track.


	12. Photoshoot and Dreaming

It had been about a month since I had given birth to Cayden and Colton and I had gotten letters about how he was doing. Ariel said he had started smiling and babbling and now was sleeping through the night. I had to visit them. I was scared. I did often think of my little baby and I sometimes wished I would have kept him but I knew he was better off with Ariel and Ian. They were good people, which is why I chose them to be Cayden's parents.

I had started a scrapbook with all the pictures that they had sent me. I sometimes thought it would it would be easier if I hadn't chose open adoption. With every picture I received, the more and more Cayden looked like Colton. He had very reddish brown hair and Colton's brown eyes. I smiled and as I was doing homework and received a text from Ariel.

_Hey, we're getting professional pictures taken of Cayden on Saturday and were wondering if you wanted to come along and be in a picture that you could take w/ you_

I smiled and almost teared up at the offer. I replied that I would be there and if there was anything special I should wear and she replied black pants and a white shirt. I could do that. I smiled and looked at the scrapbook after I finished texting Ariel. The first few pages were pictures of me that I took with my cellphone on the first day of every month I was pregnant. Then there was the ultrasound picture I got when I found out he was a boy. On the last page before all the pictures Ariel and Ian had sent me was a picture of me and Colton holding Cayden after he was born. I smiled and felt tears welling up in my eyes. Even though I was still a part of my baby's life, I wish I could see the milestones he was going through and would be.

When Saturday came around, I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white button up blouse with a white cami underneath. I lightly curled my hair and did my makeup. I had gotten my license earlier that month so, I took my car and drove to the photography studio that Ariel had told me it was at. I was excited because I was going to be seeing Cayden and I was going to be getting a picture taken with him that I could frame and a wallet sized one for my scrapbook. When Ariel saw me, she smiled as she held Cayden and I smiled big.

"Hey Caitlyn."

"Hey Ariel. Hi Cayden." I smiled and she smiled down at him.

"I'm so glad you joined us. Do you wanna hold him while Ian and I talk to the photographer?" she asked.

I nodded and she handed Cayden to me. I smiled as I held him in my arms. "Hi sweetie." I cooed to him and he smiled at me and I felt tears in my eyes. He recognized my voice. "You remember my voice, don't you?" I asked and he again smiled his toothless smile at me. It made me so happy that he recognized my voice.

"Alright," Ariel started when she got back. "The photographer wants to do a few of Cayden alone first, then a few of me, Ian and Cayden and then a few of you and Cayden. Is that ok?"

I nodded and she let me hold Cayden until we got to the set where the photographer had the black backdrop and a little basket to place Cayden in. Ariel took him and placed him the basket which had blue blankets in it and soon the photographer was taking some pictures and he was getting fussy so Ariel decided to feed and change him before their family photo. After their photos, it was finally my turn.

I smiled happily as I did some poses with Cayden and he was all smiles as I held him up to my face for one pose, which, when reviewing the pictures, you could tell he was my son. Another pose was one where I was just holding him and smiling at the camera, which, was my favorite one. After the photoshoot, I picked a couple of mine that I wanted and Ariel and Ian nodded and paid for the pictures and the photographer said it'd be a few weeks before they were ready for pickup.

When I got home, I took a shower and decided to change into comfier clothes and go outside and relax. When I headed downstairs, I was stopped by Liam.

"Why didn't you keep the baby?" I was shocked by his question.

"What?"

"You heard me, why didn't you keep your baby?" for eleven years old, he was a curious little brat.

"Because I wouldn't have had the money to take care of him and I didn't want that stress on mom and dad, and plus, I'm only seventeen."

Liam nodded. "Maybe you would have been a bad mom anyway."

I gasped and before I got to say anything, I heard my mom yell out, "Liam Matthew Diamond! Do NOT talk to your sister like that! Now go to your room!" Liam nodded and left.

My mom hugged me and told me some soothing words and I smiled and headed outside. I had my scrapbook with me and I decided to write some things next to the pictures. By my monthly pictures I wrote how many months I was along with him and by the ultrasound picture I wrote, 'The day we found out you were a boy!' and with the picture of me and Colton holding Cayden at the hospital, I wrote, 'Mommy and Daddy's first day with you'

I sniffled as I looked at the pictures. When the scrapbook was finished, I was going to give it to Cayden when he got older. My dad came outside as I was sniffling. "Hey baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Dad…sometimes I feel like I did the wrong thing by doing open adoption…"

"Why's that?"

"Because…when I see all these pictures of Cayden…it just makes me sad."

My dad pulled me close. "Baby, trust me, you made the right decision. You'll see that someday down the road. Me and your mom made the right decision when we were your age to keep you. And I couldn't be happier. Yes, I was a little disappointed when you told me you were pregnant because I did not want the same thing for you that happened to me and your mom. But I was so proud of you when you made the decision to give up your baby because I knew you knew what was best for you and your baby."

I nodded slowly.

"Besides," my dad started. "You still get to be involved in Cayden's life, just like your mom is with Skylar, and this way you'll be able to finish school and maybe go to college. Be the first Diamond to go to college, other than Nana." He chuckled.

I smiled. He had a point. Maybe that was another reason I gave up Cayden for adoption, so that I could finish school and go to college. I guess I'd just have to wait.

The following week Ariel and Ian sent me the pictures I had picked out from the photoshoot. I had bought a frame at Wal-Mart that I decorated with puffy paint that said Caitlyn and Cayden with the date of the photoshoot on the frame. I put the photo in the frame and set it next to the other two pictures on my nightstand. I smiled and grabbed the scrapbook from under my bed and put the wallet sized picture on a fresh page and wrote next to it: 'Mommy and you a month after you were born' I closed the scrapbook after putting the picture in it and took a nap. I had the strangest dream.

_**In Dream World:**_

_It was quite a few years into the future and I was probably in my early thirties. I looked like my dad, oh God. I was at a birthday party and I looked around the house I was in and it didn't look familiar. I looked at a photo on the wall and it was a photo of Ariel, Ian and Cayden. I must have been in their house, I turned when I heard a voice._

"_Hey Aunt Caitlyn." The voice belonged to Cayden. This must have been his birthday party. By the decorations, it was his fifteenth. _

"_Hi Cayden. Happy birthday." I hugged him. He looked so much like Colton. His hair was reddish brown with Colton's chocolatey brown eyes. He had my facial features and slightly tanned skin tone. He was definitely my kid. I wondered if Ariel and Ian told him he was adopted. The party went smoothly and I stayed afterwards because Ariel told me they were going to finally tell him he was adopted._

"_Cayden, sweetie, come here." Ariel called._

"_Coming mom!" he called. That put a sting in my heart a little bit._

_Ariel looked at me and smiled and I looked at my hands. I had the scrapbook in them. I must have finished it. "You can give it to him before we break the news." She told me._

_I nodded and looked up as Cayden came in. "Yeah?"_

"_Take a seat. Your dad and I have to tell you something."_

_Cayden nodded. "Why is Aunt Caitlyn still here?"_

"_She's important in what we need to tell you. Now, Caitlyn, you wanna give him your present?"_

_I nodded and handed the scrapbook to him. "What's this?"_

"_Cayden…" Ariel began. "You're adopted."_

"_What? No! That cant be true! You're lying." Cayden shouted. _

"_Son, open the scrapbook." Ian said and he did so. Out popped the letter I had written when I started the scrapbook. _

"_What does it say?" Ariel asked._

"_Dear Cayden Ryan Harding, " he started. "My name is Caitlyn Diamond. I'm seventeen years old, and about a few weeks ago, I gave birth to you. You're probably wondering what's going on. When I was sixteen, your father took advantage of me and I ended up pregnant. With you. I was scared. I wasn't going to get an abortion, so I decided to give you up for adoption. I went through many people whispering behind my back and calling me names while I was pregnant with you. Your father, Colton, and I weren't together during my pregnancy, we started talking once again when I was six months pregnant. He was there during your birth. He's a great guy. To be completely honest, I sometimes wish I hadn't given you up. But, Ariel and Ian are great people and will take great care of you. Inside this scrapbook you will find pictures of me when I was pregnant with you, ultrasound pictures, and numerous others photos that I hope to fill up this with of you, or of you and me since I have an open adoption for you and can see you when Ariel and Ian tell me to or I ask. I want you to know I love you and only did what was best for you. I will always love you Cayden. Love, your mom, Caitlyn J. Diamond."_

_He looked up at me and had tears in his eyes. He began looking through the scrapbook and more tears fell from his eyes. He finished looking through the scrapbook and came over to me, giving me a big hug and started crying. "Mom?" he asked, looking at me._

_I nodded and dried his tears from his eyes. "Yes. You look so much like your father." I smiled, pulling him close to me again and kissed his cheek. "I love you Cayden."_

"_I love you too mommy." He whispered and I felt my heart swell. I was about to talk to him some more when I heard a knock. "Cait?"_

_**Exit Dream World**_

"Cait?" I heard again.

"Coming." I said as I opened my bedroom door and saw Liam.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

I hugged him. "It's ok Liam. I forgive you." I was fighting back my tears as I remembered my dream. I hoped someday it was real.


	13. Lilly and James fluff

Lilly and James were sitting on the couch, snuggled up and watching a movie as the kids were at James's mom's house for the day. Lilly sighed and held James' hand. "James…are we bad parents?"

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because our teenage daughter got pregnant and fell into our footsteps…"

James kissed her cheek. "No. It's not like she consented to Colton having sex with her…he pretty much had his way with her."

Lilly nodded. "I know, I just wish that she hadn't gotten pregnant.."

James looked at her. "I know, me too."

Lilly half smiled. "The internal fact that we're grandparents is scary…I now know how my mom felt. But, when Caitie shows us pictures of Cayden, you can tell he's definitely hers…"

James chuckled. "I know. Just like how when she was born you could tell she was ours."

Lilly smiled. "I know. I miss our younger days sometimes. "

James smiled. "Me too. But, we would have had to grow up sometime, even though we had to grow up extremely earlier than the rest of the gang because we had Caitlyn."

Lilly nodded. "I'm really proud of Caitlyn that she gave up Cayden and made the right decision to go on with school and be a normal teenager. Even though, inwardly, she is a mother."

James nodded. "Just like inwardly you will always be Skylar's mother."

"I know, but at least I don't have to tell her when she's older that she's adopted, whereas Ariel and Ian will have to tell Cayden that he is…"

"I know, but hopefully he'll take it well, and probably by that time all of our kiddies will be grown and it will be time for us to have grandkids."

Lilly nodded. "That seems so far away." She giggled.

"I know, especially since our youngest is seven." James chuckled.

"But, I love our kids."

"Me too. You know….you're still beautiful after all these years."

Lilly blushed. "Aww, babe. You never fail to make me blush."

James kissed her lips softly. "Hey! Let's do something. Get dressed fancy. We're going out."

"What about the kids?"

"I'll call my mom and tell her to keep the kids overnight."

Lilly giggled. "Alright. I'll go shower and get something cute on."

"Good." James grinned and tapped Lilly's ass playfully as she got up.

"Oh you silly boy." Lilly giggled as she headed to the bathroom and showered. After her shower, she hummed as she stood in front of her closet and pulled on an emerald green dress and some black strappy high heels. Green was James' favorite color after all. She put her hair up in a bun and put a flower clip in her hair and did her makeup and headed out to the kitchen where James was waiting for her.

"Oh my God. You look gorgeous." James smiled.

Lilly blushed and smiled. "Thanks. You look handsome." He was wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie and dress pants. They went in the car and James drove them to a dance studio.

"A dance studio?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. We're going to ballroom dance." James grinned.

"Oh my God…I'm wearing too high of heels for ballroom dancing."

"Nah."

James and Lilly went into the dance studio and the dance instructor smiled at them. "Welcome to Marcella's school of dance. I'm Marcella."

After Marcella taught James and Lilly some dance moves, James smiled at Lilly and offered her his hand. "My beautiful Lilly, would you honor me with this dance?"

Lilly smiled and nodded. "Of course." She took his hand and they started dancing. Lilly smiled as the continued to dance. James twirled her and she giggled.

After their dancing date, James drove back to the house and put a picnic blanket in the backyard and poured the both of them a glass of wine.

"To our family."

"To us." Lilly smiled and they clinked their glasses together. James leaned in and kissed her deeply. Lilly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into his lap and ran his hand up her leg and under her dress. They ended up doing things they hadn't done in a long time.

The next morning James woke up and kissed Lilly's forehead. He got dressed and went to go pick up the kids, happy with his life.


	14. Babysitting Cayden

I sighed as I got up the next morning. We had spent the night at Nana Diamond's and even though I was seventeen, she made me go to bed when my siblings did. Of course I was texting Colton and Tori and Ariel ended up sending me a picture of Cayden in the bath kind of waving at the camera. I giggled and smiled and forwarded it to Colton.

_He's adorable. =)_

_Ikr? I'm going to ask Ariel if I can come visit tomorrow since its Sunday. Do u wanna come?_

_Of course. (:_

_Awesome. I'll text Ariel right now._

_Ok. Ket me know asap_

I was about to text back when I heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Caitlyn Diamond you better be asleep or Nana won't be happy." I heard my Nana say and I sighed.

I fell asleep without texting Colton or Ariel. Anyway, when I woke up Sunday morning, I texted Ariel right away and she said it was ok if Colton and I came over and spent time with our son. She said she had to go grocery shopping anyway so we could babysit. I texted Colton and told him and he said he'd meet me at my house in about an hour and a half. When me and my siblings got home, I took a shower and changed and my siblings bombarded my parents. I grabbed my purse and keys and my dad looked at me.

"Where are you going Cait?"

"Ariel and Ian's. She said Colton and I could come over and spend time with Cayden. She has to go grocery shopping so she said we could babysit."

My dad nodded. "Alright. Have fun." He kissed my cheek and I walked outside and saw Colton.

"Hey Colton." I smiled.

"Hey Cait. Ready to go see our son?" he smiled

I nodded and we got in my car and drove to Ariel and Ian's house. As soon as we got there, I knocked on the door and Ian answered. "Hello Caitlyn. We've been expecting you." I smiled and he led us inside. The house looked exactly like it did in my dream. Weird.

Ariel came in a little later with Cayden and put him in his bouncy swing. "Hey guys." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hi." Colton smiled. She then asked Ian if he was ready to go and he nodded and they gave us some information about taking care of Cayden and we nodded. They took him out of his bouncy swing to give him kisses and handed him to me.

"We'll be back soon." Ian smiled and as soon as they left, I turned my attention to Cayden.

"Hi baby boy." I smiled and sat on the couch and he grinned up at me. He looked at Colton and reached his arms out for him. Colton and smiled, picking him up.

"Hi buddy. My God, you are definitely my kid." He chuckled and kissed Cayden's cheek. Cayden started babbling and giggling and Colton and I smiled. We ended up playing peek-a-boo with him, feeding him his bottle, and putting him down for a nap.

When Ariel and Ian came back, Ariel smiled at me. "How was it?"

"Fun. He was getting sleepy, so we put him down for a nap." Colton smiled.

"Awesome. Well, I guess if we ever need a babysitter, we can call you guys."

I smiled. "That would be awesome."

Ariel smiled. "Then, you are now our babysitters when we need a night out or have to go out and can't take Cayden with us."

Colton and I looked at each other and smiled. "You don't have to pay us or anything." Colton said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll do it for free. He's our son too." I smiled.

"Awesome. Thank you guys." Ariel hugged us and kissed our cheeks. We said our goodbyes and I drove home.

"You can really tell Cayden is our baby." Colton said on the drive back.

I giggled and smiled. "He looks exactly like you."

"But he's got your facial features and skin tone. You know, that was the first time, other than the night he was born, that I've held him."

I dug into my purse when we pulled up into my driveway. "Before you go, I have something for you."

He looked at me funny. "What are you talking about?"

I pulled out one of the wallet sized pictures of me holding Cayden. "Here. So you have a picture of the mother of your son, and your son with you at all times." I smiled.

Colton pulled me close and hugged me. "Thank you Caitie."

I hugged him back. "You're welcome."

"I miss you Caitie." He whispered.

"Colton…" I started. "We're friends. I can't be anything more than that right now. Yes, you're the father of my baby, but he has another family, and I just can't risk another pregnancy…"

"I was drunk!" Colton defended.

"I told you no Colton! And you still took advantage of me. And you lied to me about the condom! And I got pregnant! You don't know how humiliating it was when I started showing to hear, 'what a slut' and 'wonder who the father is' or 'typical Hollywood kid' you pretty much denied me until we started talking again when I was six months along with Cayden. I agreed to being friends again. Yes, I love you. But just as a friend. I think you should go now."

"Thanks for the picture." Colton said and got out of my car and went to his and sped off. I felt so bad, but it was the truth. I got out of my car and headed inside.

"How'd babysitting go?" my mom asked me.

"Awesome. Cayden's getting so big."

My mom smiled at me. "I bet. "

"Ariel and Ian asked if we wanted to be Cayden's babysitters. I said yes and they didn't have to pay me."

"Ooh. So you'll get to spend lots of time with Cayden when Ariel and Ian go out."

I nodded. "I'm going to go take a bath. I'll be back down for dinner."

"Ok. The gang is coming over for a cookout, so whenever you can come down, the better." My mom smiled.

I nodded and headed upstairs to my bathroom. I stripped off my clothes, grabbed my towel and the book I was currently reading and drew myself a bath. As I laid in the bathtub reading, I stopped and thought for a moment. The last time I had actually taken a bath like this was when I was pregnant with Cayden. I put my book down and ran my hand over my flat stomach. I sighed and sunk down into the water. I was happy that Cayden had a great home with great parents. I felt empty though. I knew I would always be Cayden's mom. Just like my mom would always be Skylar's mom. I now knew how she felt. I came up from under the water and gasped for breath.

I finished my bath and went to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of shorts, a white burnout tshirt and a white cami underneath, my blue beanie I got from Uncle Kendall and I decided to go barefoot. I came downstairs and saw Kendall.

"Hey Caitie-bug." Kendall smiled hugging me.

"Hi Uncle Kendall." I smiled, hugging him back.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since you were pregnant."

"I'm good. Ariel and Ian send me updates about Cayden. They're really good parents."

"Good. I told you they would be." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and nodded and we had a small conversation. My mom was talking to Taylor and Keenan and Bella were playing with the other kids. I enjoyed having my extended family over. It was so much fun. To me, it did kinda feel like a member of the family was missing, but, I knew that it would always be like that.

The following day at school, Colton didn't talk to me. I walked by his locker and saw that he had some of the pictures that Ariel and Ian had sent him of Cayden in his locker. He even had printed a copy of the wallet sized picture I gave him and he had a copy of the picture I sent him of Cayden in the tub. He really did love our son. Of course, I had some pictures of Cayden in my locker, and one of the ones that were taken professionally of me and him. I wondered if anyone who had seen the pictures of Cayden in my locker and the pictures of Cayden in Colton's locker made the connection that he was ours. Tori knew of course, but that was it. That I knew of.

I sighed as I walked into choir and Colton muttered a hi to me and I smiled as I saw my mom and she began to teach. The school day began to go by slowly and after choir I walked outside and was cornered by Leighton Hawk. "So…Diamond, I have a question for you."

"What do you want?"

"I've walked past your locker a few times…and noticed some pictures of a baby…is that yours?"

"Yeah…but I gave him up for adoption."

"Then why do you have pictures of him?"

"Because it's an open adoption and his parents can send me pictures and updates."

"And…I've seen pictures of the same baby in Colton's locker…is he the baby daddy that none of us could figure out?"

"So, what if he is?"

Leighton laughed. "So he IS the baby daddy. Oh, this is good." She laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and punched her in the mouth. I left quickly and drove home. I just got in a physical fight. I hoped I wouldn't get in too much trouble from my parents. But, when I got home, my phone rang and I got a devastating phone call…


	15. Shocking News and Talks With Mom

When I answered my phone I heard a voice. "Caitlyn?" he sounded worried and breathless, almost as if he was crying.

"I..Ian?"

"_You..you gotta come right away"_

"Wh…what is it?" I was scared. What if something happened to Cayden? Oh my God, what would I do?

"_Ariel…car accident…had Cayden with….they're both…injured."_ I nearly dropped my phone when I heard that.

"I…I'll be right there." I said and hung up my phone, grabbed my keys and jumped into my car and left. Even though I was pissed at Colton, I called him.

"_Caitie?"_

I was crying. "Colton…Ariel was in a car accident! She had Cayden with! Ian said he's severely injured."

"_What? I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can!"_

"Th…thank you." I hung up and got to the hospital and ran into the ER and saw Ian he was sobbing and when he saw me, hugged me close.

"Oh God, Caitlyn, thank God you're here." I could feel the tears rushing down my cheeks.

"H…how's Cayden?" I cried.

"I don't know…they haven't told me anything." Ian looked at me, his green eyes looking into my own hazel ones. I hugged him and cried a little bit. We were motioned to a waiting room and I texted Colton and told him where we were and when he got to the hospital he saw my tear stained face and hugged me, his own tears threatening to come out.

"Anything?" he asked, hiccupping.

"Were you crying?" I asked, sniffling.

Colton nodded. "The whole way here."

I hugged him again and about an hour later the doctor came out. "Harding?" he asked and all three of us stood up. He looked at me and Colton. "You are?"

"Cayden's biological parents." Colton and I both answered at the same time.

The doctor nodded and looked at Ian. "Mr. Harding, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your son-" he looked at us. "and also your son, has a broken arm and a few cuts and scrapes. He's being taken care of by our best pediatrician. He will be able to go home today. Your wife however….is in a coma. She lost a lot of blood and we had to perform surgery. She coded on the table but we were able to revive her. We have no idea when and if she will wake up. I'm so sorry." He put a hand on Ian's shoulder and walked off.

I gasped and looked at Ian, hugging him again. Poor Ariel. A couple hours later Ian took Cayden home and asked if I wanted to come keep him company and take care of Cayden. I nodded and called my parents on the ride to Ian's house to tell them what happened and they said it was ok. Colton had to go to work, but he told me to text him with updates.

When I arrived at Ian's house, I parked in the driveway and walked in the house. I saw Ian on the couch holding Cayden. Poor Cayden had bandages everywhere and a little cast on his little arm. I frowned and when Ian saw me he smiled a little.

"Glad you're here."

I smiled and he handed Cayden to me. "I'm going to go shower. Can you watch him?"

I nodded and held Cayden as Ian went into the bathroom to go shower. I looked down at my son, who opened his eyes and his brown eyes that reflected his father's. "Cayden, I'm so sorry you had to be in that accident. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." I kissed his cheek that was not cut up and he cuddled his head into my chest. I got up and went to grab him a bottle to feed him. As I fed him, Ian came out of the shower. "You look so motherly doing that."

I looked up and smiled. "Really?"

Ian nodded. I felt really awkward because he was just standing in a towel. Don't get me wrong, Ian was a very good looking older man, but he was the same age as my parents, maybe a little bit younger. He had dark hair and had a perfectly chisled chest. If I were legal and he wasn't married, I would consider dating him. "I'm going to go get dressed, I'll be right back."

I nodded and turned my attention back to Cayden. He had finished his bottle and I burped him and changed him before putting him down. I had done it many times before when Evalina was a baby. When Ian came out, he looked at me. "Put Cayden down?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I smiled.

Ian smiled. "Cool. Do you want something to drink?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

Ian nodded and a movie came on. He had poured himself a glass of wine and I assumed it was to wind down from the day's activity. The movie was a romantic one and halfway through the movie, Ian lifted up my chin and kissed me. I was shocked, but, in the shock, I kissed him back. I could taste the wine on his breath. I knew I shouldn't be kissing him, but, it happened. He snuck his hand under my shirt and started caressing my chest. I pulled back.

"Ian! No, you're married. I can't…I'm sorry." I got up and went to the guest bedroom, which was temporarily my bedroom for the night.

I started crying and ended up crying myself to sleep. I woke up around six in the morning to crying. I got up and went to Cayden's room. "Hey buddy." I cooed and picked him up. He looked at me and still cried. I changed him and went to head out to the kitchen with him on my hip to make him a bottle. I saw a note on the fridge from Ian.

_Caitlyn,_

_Sorry for last night. I was a little drunk. I'm gone at work and then will be visiting Ariel at the hospital. Don't know how long I'll be. Take care of Cayden. Feel free to take him to the park or something. –Ian_

"Well," I started and Cayden looked at me as I got his bottle out of the microwave, "Looks like we're going to my house for the afternoon." I smiled. I was kind of excited to take Cayden to see my parents. After feeding him his bottle, I went and packed the diaper bag with some diapers, bottles, binkies, wipes, and other stuff that I knew my parents wouldn't have anymore. Unless they were going to pull another Diamond on us.

I grabbed an extra car seat and took Cayden out to my car, and strapping him into the car seat. I was so careful driving home. When I arrived back to my house, I undid the straps on the car seat and saw Cayden was looking at me. "Hi pumpkin. We're at grandma and grandpa's." I cooed and picked him up and headed inside. "Mom, dad, everyone! I'm back, and with a visitor."

My mom came out of the kitchen. "Oh!" she smiled. "Is this Cayden? Hi sweetie." She cooed.

"Where's dad and the kids?" I asked.

"They went to the children's museum with the rest of the guys and kids."

I nodded and looked to Cayden who was looking at me. "It's ok sweetie." He looked at my mom and smiled.

"He is so your kid." My mom giggled.

"I know."

"So, Ian at work?"

"Yeah. He said I could take Cayden out. So I brought him here to meet his biological grandparents. But, I guess since dad isn't here, you will have to do." I giggled.

My mom smiled and reached her arms out for Cayden and he took to her. "Hi little boy. " she cooed and talked to him and I smiled.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower. Can you watch him?"

"Of course." My mom smiled and began playing with Cayden. I smiled as I went upstairs. He was just perfect. He was my kid. It felt right holding him and watching him and having my mom play with him, but, I knew, even though he was biologically mine, he wasn't mine. I had a million other thoughts swarm me while I showered and when I finished getting dressed, I walked downstairs and saw my mom singing and rocking Cayden.

"Mom, you look so happy."

My mom smiled. "Of course. He is my grandson after all."

I smiled softly and went and sat by her on the couch. I saw that Cayden had fallen asleep with a binkie in his mouth. "He's so precious…somedays I wish I would have kept him."

"But, you did the right choice hun by giving him to a couple who couldn't have children."

"I know, it just sucks I won't be able to see all his milestones."

"I know. I can't see all of your half-sister's milestones either."

I nodded and reached over, stroking Cayden's cheek. "If I would have kept him, I would have our last name as his."

"Why's that?"

"People might believe that we adopted him…"

My mom giggled. "Except he looks so much like you and Colton, no one would believe it."

I smiled softly. "I suppose so. I love him so much…is that bad?"

"No, no no. Not at all! I love Sky as much as I love you kids, because she is one of my kids. And Cayden is technically your kid, so, it is not bad that you love him. It's the motherly bond between mom and child. And I'm sure when Cayden is older, he will understand."

"I hope so." I sighed and looked to my son, who was sleeping. I reached over and stroked his cheek as he slept peacefully.

"Goodness, he even sleeps like you used to."

I giggled. "He is mine after all."

My mom smiled and we continued talking as Cayden slept. I was glad to have my mom have some bonding time with Cayden before I took him back to Ian.


	16. Untitled

The next following weeks were hectic. I watched Cayden a lot since Ian was working and visiting Ariel. She had woken up from her coma, but had severe amnesia. She didn't remember Ian or Cayden, or anything really. So, Ian went down to the hospital every day to help jog her memory. When I was in school and my parents worked, Cayden was in daycare, and I picked him up from daycare after school, brought him home, bathed him, fed him, changed him, etc. I felt the responsibilities of a mom now. I hadn't told either of my parents of Ian kissing me and trying to go further with me, it was partially my fault for kissing him back, kinda initiating for him to go further.

I had to take Cayden to the doctor to get his cast removed from his arm. I had kind of taken over legal custody of him until Ian felt he could have Cayden in the house, which wouldn't be until after Ariel got some of her memory back he told me. When I got to the doctor he smiled at me "Hello Caitlyn. "

"Hi Dr. Reed." I smiled and a few minutes later, Cayden was cast free. He started giggling and looked at me. I smiled and picked him up and started to head back home after the doctor gave me some instructions for after care for Cayden. I heard him babbling in the backseat and I giggled. I pulled into my driveway and unbuckled him from his car seat. "Ready to inside by grandma and grandpa?" I asked and he clapped his hands. I was happy I was seeing some of his milestones, it just sucked that Ariel and Ian couldn't witness it.

I picked him up from his car seat and took him inside. "We're home!" I called and my mom came from downstairs. "Hey hun."

"Hey mom." I smiled and grabbed the high chair and put Cayden in it. I had grabbed most of Cayden's stuff from Ian and Ariel's so that he would have it. I went to the cupboard and grabbed a can of baby food. I really felt like a mom and it made me happy and sad at the same time. Sad because when Ariel got home from the hospital and had some memory back, he would be going to them again. I sighed and smiled at Cayden as I fed him. My dad came into the kitchen and kissed my mom's cheek as he began to help her with supper. I smiled at my parents. They were so cute together. There was no way they could ever separate. They were made for each other. They chatted aimlessly and cooked and I turned my attention back to Cayden. "Alright baby, here comes the plane." I smiled as I swirled the spoon to put it in his mouth. He smiled and ate and soon dinner was ready for the whole family. We had seasoned chicken breast with cheesy broccoli. Cayden watched me as I ate and I smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek every now and again.

After dinner, I cleaned up my dishes and then cleaned up Cayden and went to go give him a bath. I smiled as I put him in his little baby tub in the big tub in my bathroom and he splashed in the water. "Cayden! Mommy's getting wet." I giggled and then stopped. I just called myself mommy. Cayden looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and washed him up and put him in his pajamas after his bath. I carried him downstairs and warmed up a bottle to feed him before bed. As I fed him his bottle, I sang and rocked him to sleep. After placing him down I decided to shower and go to bed.

As the weeks progressed, I felt more and more like a mom, but Ariel was coming home, so I knew Cayden would have to go back. So, as it went, Cayden went back home with Ariel and Ian and I once again felt heartbroken. Colton had spent a lot of time with me during the weeks I had Cayden, mostly for Cayden and we felt like a family. When we'd take Cayden to the park, older women would give us disgusted looks and then there was those who were like "Is that your baby?" or "You guys are such a cute family" it warmed my heart but, I was sad it ended.

The months went by quickly and we were celebrating Eva's 8th birthday and Liam's twelfth. Because their birthdays were so close, we always had a combined party. Liam's was April 15th and Eva's was April 11th. My mom had baked a cake for both of them, but divided it in half, a hockey related one for Liam, (Dad was happy Liam was interested in hockey) and ballerina stuff for Eva. My mom smiled as she put the cake on the table. "Happy birthday babies."

"Thanks mom." Liam smiled and kissed her cheek and we all sang happy birthday to them .

"Can we open presents now?" Eva asked excitedly.

I laughed and so did everyone else. "Sure baby." My dad said as he brought out a pink wrapped present for Eva and a dinosaur wrapped one for Liam. Eva opened hers first and she gasped as she saw ballet shoes she had been wanting.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Eva said, bouncing up and down in her chair as she hugged mom and dad. Liam then opened his and saw it was a Minnesota Pee-Wees hockey jersey with the name, 'Diamond' on the back. It was dad's old one and also in the box was a new hockey helmet and gloves he'd been eyeing up.

"Thank you!" Liam grinned and hugged my parents. I handed the gift I got for Eva to her. It was a white sparkle bear from Build-a-Bear in a ballerina outfit and I had named her Twinkle Toes and Eva got up and hugged me.

"I love it Caitie!"

I smiled. "You're welcome baby sis."

The rest of the day was pretty eventful. All of us were exhausted by the time the night came. The birthday kids crashed pretty early and Nick and Ella were shortly behind them. I couldn't believe this was my brother's last year as a preteen. I walked into my room and pulled out my scrapbook and decided to paste some of the new pictures I had taken of Cayden in there. There were a bunch of Colton, me and Cayden, and then some of me and Cayden, a couple of my parents and Cayden and then a whole family picture with my parents, siblings, Colton, myself and Cayden.

I smiled at the pictures. The first one I put in was the one of my parents holding Cayden that first night I brought him home from Ian's. The caption? 'First Meeting W/ Grandma and Grandpa Diamond' I giggled as I put in another picture and continued to put in pictures until I fell asleep.


	17. Prom

A month later passed and it was prom season. I was so excited because it was the first time I was able to go to prom. Tori came up to me after school one day. "Hey! Wanna go prom dress shopping today?"

I smiled. "Sure. Just let me call my parents and let them know I won't be home til later."

Tori smiled. "Sweet. Meet you at the mall?"

I nodded. "See you there." I called up my parents and told them where I was going. My mom was ecstatic I was going to prom because she didn't get to go to hers because of reasons. I hopped into my car after school and drove to the mall. Tori texted me that she was at the dress shop and I met her there.

"Bout time you made it Cait!" Tori giggled.

"Shut up." I laughed and we began picking out dresses and trying them on. I ended up picking out a purple one that I had really liked and Tori picked out a green one. We had agreed that if no one asked us to prom, we'd be each other's date, and if we were asked, we'd go as a group. As luck would have it, we both were asked. Colton asked me, but he said just as friends. I agreed. Tori got asked by Mike Duffy, who was the captain of the baseball team, and extremely hot.

The night of the dance, Tori was at my house, getting ready. "Let me do your hair and makeup Caitie!" she grinned.

I laughed and smiled. "Alright." I smiled and she clapped as she curled my hair and put it into a bun, putting a purple flower clip in that I had bought to go with my dress. She giggled and did my makeup to match and then got ready herself. We came downstairs and my mom eeped.

"You girls look gorgeous!" she grinned.

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks mom."

Tori smiled. "Thanks Mrs. D"

My dad came in the living room and grinned. "Baby girl, you look beautiful."

"Thanks daddy." I smiled and my mom went and grabbed the camera.

"Picture time!" she grinned and asked Tori to take a picture of them and me. I giggled and then my siblings came down and they wanted a picture with me and they took a picture. Then, a knock on the door.

"The boys are here!" Tori giggled and my mom let in Colton and Mike in.

"Hello boys." My dad said.

"Hi sir." Colton and Mike said at the same time. My mom took pictures as each of the guys gave us our corsages and then took pictures of us with our dates and then as a group. Me and Colton ended up going to Ariel and Ian's and getting a picture with Cayden before we headed off to the school.

When we got there, you could hear the music pounding and I giggled. I was excited and Colton smiled as we walked in. It was a great night and then one of the slow songs came on, it was Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You'

I sang along as Colton and I danced.

_**If I**_

_**Should stay**_

_**I would only be in your way**_

_**So I'll go**_

_**But I know**_

_**I'll think of you every step of**_

_**the way**_

_**And I...**_

_**Will always**_

_**Love you, oohh**_

_**Will always**_

_**Love you**_

_**You**_

_**My darling you**_

_**Mmm-mm**_

_**Bittersweet**_

_**Memories**_

_**That is all I'm taking with me**_

_**So good-bye**_

_**Please don't cry**_

_**We both know I'm not what you**_

_**You need**_

_**And I...**_

_**Will always love you**_

_**I...**_

_**Will always love you**_

_**You, ooh**_

_**[Instrumental / Sax solo]**_

_**I hope**_

_**life treats you kind**_

_**And I hope**_

_**you have all you've dreamed of**_

_**And I wish you joy**_

_**and happiness**_

_**But above all this**_

_**I wish you love**_

_**And I...**_

_**Will always love you**_

_**I...**_

_**Will always love you**_

_**[Repeat]**_

_**I, I will always love**_

_**You...**_

_**You**_

_**Darling I love you**_

_**I'll always**_

_**I'll always**_

_**Love**_

_**You..**_

_**Oooh**_

_**Ooohhh**_

The rest of the night was just perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better prom.


	18. Devestating News and Grad Party

Before I knew it, school had ended and summer had begun. I was going to start my senior year in high school soon. Shit. Time sure had flown. Looking back on it, a lot had changed. But, I knew it was going to change even more. I had no idea what was even going to go on. Ariel had begun to regain her memory more and more. She remembered that her and Ian had adopted Cayden from me. But Ian had to keep reminding her that I was allowed to see him and get updates. I hadn't seen much of Cayden lately because of my finals and I had gotten a job waitressing downtown after school and on weekends. And now that summer had begun, I'd be waitressing a lot more.

As I got ready for work one day, my mom called me downstairs. "Caitlyn!"

"Yeah mom?" I asked as I came down.

"Are you ok with your senior pictures being taken on Friday?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I have the day off anyway."

My mom smiled. "Awesome. I can't believe you're going to be a senior in high school. It seems like just yesterday you were a little baby."

I smiled. "Mom…"

My mom smiled and hugged me. "Now, get going."

I nodded and headed off to work. The work day seemed to go by so slowly. I was getting good tips though. I was always friendly towards my customers and served with a smile on my face. After work, I headed home and when I got home, I saw my mom crying on the couch and my dad holding her.

"What's going on?" I asked, setting my keys and purse down on the counter.

My dad looked at me and rubbed circles on my mom's back. "Grandpa John has cancer." He said and my mom continued crying and I put a hand to my mouth. Grandpa John was technically my mom's step-dad but he was more of a dad than my mom's biological father. He was honestly the best grandfather ever and I couldn't imagine how hard grandma was taking this or Adele and Rosalie…it was their dad for God's sake.

I walked over to the couch, fighting back my tears as I hugged my mom. She hugged me back and got up, heading upstairs. I looked at my dad as she went upstairs and he pulled me close. ''Shh." He stroked my hair and I let all the tears come out.

"Why does Grandpa have to get cancer?" I cried. Out of anyone in the world that could have gotten cancer, my grandpa did. He was the most caring, big hearted, funny, great man and now he was cursed with cancer. And I didn't even know if it was terminal or not.

"I don't know baby girl." My dad held me and rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

"Is…is it…terminal?"

"I don't know. Your mom didn't tell me that."

I nodded. "Where are the kids?"

"With Kendall, Taylor, Keenan, and Bella. They wanted to take them out to Chuck E. Cheese after mom called them and told them."

I nodded and snuggled up to my dad for a little bit before he told me he was going to go check up on my mom. I sniffled and called up Colton.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey…"

"_What's wrong?"_

"My grandpa has been diagnosed with cancer…"

"_Oh crap…hun, I'm so sorry."_

"It's ok…my mom seems to be taking it hard though."

"_I bet. I'm going to be babysitting Cayden tonight…wanna come with?"_

"I want to…but, I should be here for my family. Mom mostly."

"_ok."_

"Give Cayden my love though."

"_Will do. Take care Caitlyn."_

"Bye." I hung up and went up to my parent's bedroom. I knocked on the door and my mom was asleep. My dad looked at me and held his fingers to his lips. I nodded and kissed the top of my mom's head as she slept. I went to my room and decided to take a shower. Colton's graduation party was tomorrow and I wanted to be well rested and I was looking forward to seeing Cayden since he had invited Ariel and Ian, but, they said he could just come and pick him up for the day since Ariel still wasn't ready for being out in public just yet. I sighed and went to bed early that night.

When I woke up, I just pulled on a simple pair of shorts and a tank top. I lightly did my makeup and pulled my hair in a messy bun as I grabbed the graduation gift I had gotten for him and my keys. I left a note for my family saying that I went to Colton's grad party and I would be back in a couple hours. I was sure this was a good way to clear my mind.

As I drove to Colton's house, one of my favorite songs came on the radio, 'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry. I started to sing along.

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I was in the dark**_

_**I was falling hard**_

_**With an open heart**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**How did I read the stars so wrong?**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**And now it's clear to me**_

_**That everything you see**_

_**Ain't always what it seems**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**I wish I knew then**_

_**What I know now**_

_**Wouldn't dive in**_

_**Wouldn't bow down**_

_**Gravity hurts**_

_**You made it so sweet**_

_**'Til I woke up on**_

_**On the concrete**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Falling from cloud 9**_

_**Crashing from the high**_

_**I'm letting go tonight**_

_**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Not losing any sleep**_

_**I picked up every piece**_

_**And landed on my feet**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Need nothing to complete myself, no**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I am born again**_

_**Outta the lion's den**_

_**I don't have to pretend**_

_**And it's too late**_

_**The story's over now, the end**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**I wish I knew then**_

_**What I know now**_

_**Wouldn't dive in**_

_**Wouldn't bow down**_

_**Gravity hurts**_

_**You made it so sweet**_

_**'Til I woke up on**_

_**On the concrete**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)**_

_**I'm crashing from the high**_

_**I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**_

_**I'm falling from cloud 9**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Thunder rumbling**_

_**Castles crumbling**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I am trying to hold on**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**God knows that I tried**_

_**Seeing the bright side**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**But I'm not blind anymore...**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)**_

_**I'm crashing from the high**_

_**You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**_

_**I'm falling from cloud 9**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

I sniffled and pulled up into the driveway of Colton's house. I grabbed the present I got for him and turned off my car and walked up to his front door. I knocked on the door and his mom answered. "Hi Mrs. Henning."

His mom smiled at me. "Hi Caitlyn. Come on in, the party has just begun."

I nodded and headed inside. I smiled when I saw Colton holding Cayden. "Hey Colton. Hey baby boy." I smiled and Cayden grinned at me and giggled. I smiled and Colton handed him to me.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course." I smiled at Cayden as he snuggled into my arms. "auntie." He said. I smiled softly. Ian had told me that Cayden had started talking and that it was pretty awesome to hear it. The rest of Colton's party was pretty good. The picture board was pretty cute. The pictures of Colton as a baby and a little kid were adorable. He then had pictures of him and I at prom, and pictures of him and Cayden and the picture of him, Cayden and I the night he was born. I smiled and kissed Cayden's forehead and enjoyed the rest of the time at the grad party.


	19. Heading to Missouri

A couple days after Colton's grad party, I took my senior pictures. My parents and I were completely pleased with how they turned out. Waitressing had taken up most of my time so I hardly had time to hang out with my friends this summer. Colton was going away to Julliard in the fall, and I was going to be doing my senior year of high school. I wondered if he would be coming back home for Cayden's birthday in January.

Mom had been in a slump ever since she found out grandpa had cancer. Grandma had called us and told us it was terminal. The doctor had told her that grandpa only had 3 months to live. Mom wanted to go to Missouri to see her family and we all wanted to go with. I had told my boss about it and she told me to let her know when we planned on leaving so she could put down that I would have off. I walked into the house one day and my mom was in the kitchen, cooking supper.

"Hey mama…" I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled. I knew she wasn't her normal self. She continued cooking and I kissed her cheek. I walked towards my room and heard Ella and Eva fighting. Great. Big sister to the rescue.

"Hey! Hey! What are you two fighting about?"

"Ella took my dollie and won't give it back!" Evalina said looking at me.

"Ella bean? Did you take her dollie?"

Ella looked at me, and turned her eyes down. "No…"

"Ella Nicole Diamond. Give Evalina her doll back."

Ella looked at me and nodded, giving Eva her doll back. I sighed and went back to my room and laid on my bed, picking up my book that I was reading, which was _Fifty Shades of Grey _it was a super good book so far, even though I had just started it. A little later, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

My mom and dad peeked their heads in my room. "Hi sweetie…can we talk to you?" my dad asked.

I nodded, confused as to what they needed to talk to me about. I hadn't done anything wrong…I mean, aside from getting pregnant as a teenager, I wasn't sure what they needed to talk to me about.

"We're going to Missouri…Grandma called and said grandpa isn't responding to chemo and he's not well…" my mom put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from crying. I reached out and hugged her close, looking at my dad. He smiled softly at me.

"When do we leave?" I whispered.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning." Dad said, looking at me.

I nodded. We all ended up talking for a little bit before my mom and dad decided to go tuck the young ones in bed before the morning came. I sighed and began packing my bags. I looked at a picture of me, grandma and grandpa John on my thirteenth birthday. I began to tear up, thinking that this would be the last time I ever would see him. I broke down crying, not wanting to go to Missouri to see him but I couldn't just say no to my mom. If this was the last time I would ever see Grandpa John, I needed to go.

The next morning when I woke up, I sighed as I got dressed and headed downstairs with my bags. We were driving so we were leaving early. I had never seen the house so quiet, so somber…it was strange. Everyone was sad. My mo ushered the younger ones to the car quickly and I stayed behind with my dad for a bit.

"Daddy?" I asked softly.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"I'm scared to go…" I said.

My dad pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. I hated the fact that I was growing up, I wanted to be in my dad's arms forever. I wanted to be daddy's little girl forever. I didn't want to grow up. To be honest, growing up scared the hell outta me. "I know baby girl." My dad whispered.

After a few minutes of talking, me and dad went out to the car. I sighed as I buckled in and looked at my siblings. Eva had already fallen back asleep and Nick and Ella were talking to each other. Liam was listening to his ipod and mom was looking out the window sadly. I frowned, I hated seeing my mom so sad. After what seemed like the longest drive ever, we finally arrived at the hospital. We headed inside, and I shuddered. I absolutely hated hospitals. The last time I was in a hospital was when I gave birth Cayden. And that was almost a year ago.

When we reached the cancer ward, we walked up to the desk and the nurse looked at us. "May I help you?"

"We're here to see John Bennett." My mom said, holding my dad's hand as I held Eva on my hip.

"Room 308." The nurse said and gave us our visitor passes and we headed down the hall to Grandpa John's room. When we got there, we knocked on the door and heard, 'Come in.'

We enterered and I saw my grandma holding grandpa's hand. Grandpa looked horrible. My mom gasped and went to hug her mom and sisters and I looked at my siblings and I could see tears in their eyes. Eva had buried her head in my shoulder so she didn't have to look. I walked over by him and he smiled softly. "Hello Caitlyn."

"Hi grandpa." I smiled.

The rest of our day was spent visiting grandpa and I honestly wished he didn't have such limited time.


	20. Daddy and Daughter fluff

The following day mom went to the hospital to spend the whole day with grandpa and grandma decided to spend the day with her younger grandbabies, so I was left with dad, which I was ok with. Out of my parents, I was closer to my dad than my mom. I really have no idea why but it was just something that had been that way since I was little. Dad and I were walking down main street in Garden City, exploring and talking.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Caitie?"

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I got pregnant…were you disappointed in me?"

"I was at first, and I wish you would have waited, but then I was so proud of you that you made the decision to give Cayden to a family that really wanted a child."

I sighed. "I sometimes wish I could change the past…that I never slept with Colton and never gotten pregnant."

My dad stopped and pulled me close, and looked at me. "Caitlyn Jamie Diamond…you can't change the past, no matter how much you want to. You know, you aren't classified as a teen mom because you didn't keep Cayden. I am so proud of you for giving him to Ariel and Ian. So proud and I know your mom is too."

I smiled and hugged him. "Daddy, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby girl. And you will always be my baby girl, even with Ella and Eva." My dad smiled his 1000 watt smile at me.

I laughed and we entered a small little café that mom had told us about many times that she liked to come to with her mom and best friend occasionally. I ordered a BLT wrap and a 7UP while dad ordered a burger and fries, like a man.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think you'd marry mom before she came to L.A?"

"I honestly never would have given it a thought. If your mom didn't come to L.A, I probably would be still be in my womanizing ways."

"You were a womanizer?"

My dad chuckled. "Oh yes. I was the one who always got the ladies, Logan was always on and off again with Camille, Kendall dated Jo and then Lucy for a bit before he met Taylor. Carlos had no luck with the Jennifer's . But, if your mother hadn't come to L.A, we wouldn't have had you. And I'm so glad we have you." He smiled.

I smiled. "I'm glad you're my parents. I really wouldn't change it for the world."

My dad chuckled. "You couldn't change it even if you wanted to." He smiled.

I smiled the same thousand watt smile I had inherited from my dad. Most of my looks were my dad's and people knew I was his daughter. I couldn't say I was disappointed to be a Diamond, because I really wasn't. I sighed and then looked at my BLT.

"What's up buttercup?" my dad asked.

"I'm just thinking about grandpa…"

"What about him?" my dad asked.

"I don't like how he's dying. I hate this. Our family has been going through enough troubles! Especially when I got pregnant."

My dad got up out his seat and came and hugged me. "Maybe this is God's way of telling us we need to change something in our life. And no matter how hard you kick yourself for getting pregnant, Cayden was not a mistake. He was meant to be Ariel and Ian's."

I nodded and sniffled. I knew Cayden wasn't a mistake and I loved having him apart of my life, but, there were days where I beat myself up for getting pregnant at such a young age. I remembered while I was pregnant, I used to cut my thighs every so often because I knew my parents would ask if they saw my wrists. I sighed and wiped my tears. "I love you dad."

My dad pulled me close. "I love you too baby girl. Always have, always will."

I smiled. Being daddy's little girl made me happy. No matter how old I got.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! I've been busy with my job, and on the 6****th**** of this month, I met Big Time Rush! (no lie either!) and I'm having writer's block and I have no idea where to go with this…so, if someone could help, please message me! Thanks xoxo~Steph~**


	21. Funeral Time

A couple days after me and my dad had our coffee date, Grandpa John passed away. Mom had been visiting him at the hospital, and he coded, and had requested they don't resuscitate him. She called us up, crying. As soon we heard the news, I broke down crying and Evalina, being the youngest, looked at my dad and asked, "Daddy, what's wrong?"

My dad took a deep breath while I hugged Liam because he understood, and kneeled down to Eva's level , looking her in the eyes. "Evalina, baby, grandpa went away for a little while."

"Is he coming back?" She asked. She was eight and didn't really understand anything about death yet.

I saw my dad bite his lip and take a deep breath. "No Evie, he isn't coming back."

I saw my littlest sister start to cry and my dad pulled her close. Ella and Nick both looked at me. "Is that true Caitie?" Nick asked.

I sighed, I hated seeing my siblings like this. I sniffled and nodded. "Yes. " I hugged the both of them and Liam hugged them.

A couple days later was the funeral. It was held at St. Micheal's church. Apparently, that was the church where they were married. I was wearing black pleat pants, a black tee with a criss-cross back with a black cardigan over top. My hair was slightly curled and framed my face. I was looking over at my parents as I saw person after person come and hug my grandma, my mom, Adele and Rosalie, and shake my dad's hand, and then hug us kids.

My mom was crying and holding my grandma's hand with her free hand as my dad held her other hand. It hurt to see my mom and grandma hurting. And even though I didn't really like Adele and Rosalie, it hurt to see them hurt too. During the service I saw my mom resting her head on my dad's shoulder. I tried to stay strong for my younger siblings, but it just wasn't working.

After the service, I decided to leave all the sadness for a moment and I decided to go outside and I leaned against the side of the church. I looked at the sky. "God, is this a way of punishing my family? Cause if it is, I'm sick of the b.s. " I sighed and idly wondered how the rest of my family was doing.

**Lilly's POV**

As everyone was pouring out of the church I looked at James. He had been with me through so much. I loved the man with all my heart. I was holding Evalina on my hip and I kissed the top of her head. She had fallen asleep and Liam was talking with Nick and Ella. All my kids were here except for Caitlyn. "Where's Caitlyn?" I whispered, my tears finally dried.

James looked around. "I don't know."

I frowned. I hadn't spent much time with any of my kids since we came to Missouri, so I decided to go find my eldest child and talk to her. "Here, take Evie, I'm going to go find her." I said, handing Evalina over to him. He nodded and I sighed, and went outside. I saw Caitlyn sitting against the side of the church. "Hey Caitie."

I saw her jump. "Hi mom." She said softly.

"What's wrong hun." I said, going to stroke her hair like I did when she was little.

"I just feel that we're getting punished." She sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, first it was me getting pregnant, then grandpa."

"Oh baby. It happens for a reason."

"But everything is wrong! Everything." She sobbed.

I frowned and hugged her. "Baby, I know it sucks about grandpa, but that's life."

"I know…" Caitlyn sniffled.

I sighed and held her, I wanted nothing more than to comfort my oldest daughter. I thought about life when I was her age. Well, when I was her age I had her and was in my own apartment with James. I missed my care free teenage years, yes, I loved my life now, but, I miss just being able to do what I wanted, and I regret putting my music career on hold. There were so many things I wished I could do, but I couldn't.

"Caitlyn, you know you can come to me for anything right?"

"I know mom. It just seems like you're never there for me."

"Is that what you think?"

'Yes, you're always with Nick, Ella and Eva, and I always am on my own. So is Liam. You hardly did anything when I was pregnant with Cayden! Dad was there for me. You never really have been there for me!" she yelled at me, I was shocked. She'd never snapped at me.

"Caitlyn Jamie Diamond! Do not ever talk to me like that!" I shouted at her.

"I can do what I want! I'm 18!" Caitlyn yelled at me and stormed off. I tried to chase her, but she was too fast for me. I hoped she would be ok…

**Sorry this is so short! I have had like NO IDEAS for this. And school is coming up soon so I wont be able to update this as much. If you have any ideas, please PM me. Xoxo ~Steph**


End file.
